


All about us

by kittys_devil



Series: Fanfic100 [1]
Category: Isaac Carpenter (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Carliff - Freeform, Community: fanfic100, M/M, PWP, Touch, glam_bingo, music_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy need's Isaac's touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All about us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [fanfic100](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com) prompt touch, [music_bingo](http://music-bingo.livejournal.com) t.A.T.u all about us, and [glam_bingo](http://glam-bingo.livejournal.com) other:summer.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful i_glitterz. 
> 
> I don't own the boys, just the story line.

  


_There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)_  
~t.A.T.u All about Us

 

Tommy was laying in one of the chairs in their backyard, soaking up the warmth from the sun when he heard Isaac come outside. He wasn't a fan of summer, of all the time outside everyone expected you to have, but he was a huge fan of warmth and he was soaking up as much as he could today. He opened his eyes when he felt the cool drops against his hand as Isaac handed him a beer.

“Hey babe, Adam called,” Isaac said as he sat down next to Tommy. “He finally has the tour dates set. It’s sooner than we thought, so cancel all your sunbathing plans. We take off the end of July."

Tommy huffed out a laugh at him as he sat the beer down after taking a sip. “Yeah, I had big plans to get a tan. You're funny, man. Tour, huh? That’s gonna kinda suck you know?”

“We get to play though! Don’t you miss it?”

Tommy reached up, pulling Isaac down to him, kissing him hard and fast. “Gonna miss your touch at night more though.”

* * *

  
Tommy was right, being on the tour bus in a tiny ass bunk all alone totally sucked. He longed for Isaac’s arms around him, his body pressed up against his lover when he could pretend that it was just about them, that nothing else in the world mattered. The first night had been horrid; he spent most of the night sitting in the front of the bus watching the summer fields of corn buzz by. It wasn’t until Isaac had come found him and rubbed his back until Tommy completely melted into his touch that he was able to fall asleep. It was even on the couch. He was still cuddled up to his boyfriend just like he need.

Tonight’s show had been extra hot, the summer’s heat at full force between the high temperatures and sticky humidity. Even Tommy had worn short sleeves, while the rest of the band were in tank tops and of course Isaac had forgone the shirt. Tommy loved those nights best, when he was able to run his hands over his boyfriend before they went on stage, touching as much of his skin as he could as he painted the lines and shapes over his chest. He knew the heat from the stage, the movement of Isaac pounding the drums and the sweat dripping over his body would remove the art he painted on, but he was okay with it.

When they rushed off the stage at the end of the night, Tommy caught Isaac before he could run into his dressing room.

“It’s a hotel night, babe. Keep the paint on ‘til we get there, please?” Tommy whispered in his ear. He could see the confused look on Isaac’s face, but he'd make it so worthwhile for his lover.

****

The moment the door shut behind them in the hotel, locking them away from the world, they were kissing and touching. Tommy missed running his hands over Isaac’s body, letting his calloused fingers glide gently over the spots that he knew would have Isaac gasping for his breath.

“Fuck, Teej, it’s been too long, I need more,” Isaac begged between kisses.

“It’s just about us tonight. You and me, no one else,” Tommy said, kissing down Isaac’s jaw and down his neck. “C’mon, we need less clothes and more skin.”

The two men hurried to strip out of their clothes, crashing on the bed together, Tommy pressing his body over Isaac’s as they both let out a groan. Tommy pressed their lips together in a messy and desperate kiss. He need to feel Isaac’s skin against him, not caring about the paint that he was sure was rubbing off on his chest as well. This was the two of them running away from everything and just touching like they'd needed for almost a week now.

Tommy kissed his way down Isaac’s neck, nipping but not hard enough to leave a mark. He knew if he left a mark that meant Isaac wouldn’t be going shirtless and nothing had him harder on stage than watching Isaac’s muscles move as he beat the drums every night. He stopped sucking Isaac’s nipple into his mouth, biting before running his tongue over the hard bud. He did the same to the other nipple, pulling moans from Isaac that he knew were only for Tommy. Tommy moved down his body, slowly running his tongue and fingers along the paint lines that were already beginning to fade. He didn’t need to see them to know where they were, he had committed them to memory a long time ago. His fingers brushed across the muscles as Tommy moaned into Isaac’s skin, his entire body melting at finally being able to touch his lover.

“Tommy, if you don’t quit fuckin’ teasing…” Isaac stopped talking when Tommy moved down his chest and licked the head of his cock.

Tommy looked up, meeting Isaac’s eyes with his own. “Trust me, babe?”

“Gah, yes, just please, I need,” Isaac gasped out.

Tommy took all of Isaac’s cock into his mouth as Isaac babbled out sounds Tommy was sure he had never heard before. Tommy grabbed the base as he worked his mouth up and down. He ran his tongue across the vein under the head with every up motion, causing Isaac to arch his hips off the bed each time. Tommy knew his lover was close and pulled off before Isaac could come.

“Fucker, you told me you weren’t teasing,” Isaac spat out with no real hate.

Tommy leaned over his body, kissing him hard and deep, pulling back after just a moment.

“I’ll get you there, just relax,” Tommy said as he climbed off the bed to grab the lube. They had been tested months ago and had stopped using condoms then. The closeness that had resulted in still blew Tommy away sometimes.

Tommy climbed back on the bed and settled between Isaac’s legs. He leaned down, kissing him again until they were both breathless. He leaned back and slicked up two fingers and began to tease the outside of Isaac’s hole. He ran his other hand across Isaac’s belly and hips, letting his fingers caress the skin there that only he was allowed to touch. Isaac let out a moan when Tommy slipped one finger inside, pressing in slowly. Tommy loved this part, opening up his boyfriend; the way his skin clenched around his fingers had Tommy’s cock hard and leaking. Tommy worked a finger in and out of Isaac as the man under him moaned.

“More, Tommy. Give me more. Quit with this slow bullshit!”

Tommy smirked as he let another finger slip in deep. He worked his fingers in and out, scissoring them apart to the sounds of slippery skin and Isaac’s moans. He twisted them and hit Isaac’s prostate as Isaac’s hips arched up off the bed and pushed him further onto Tommy’s fingers.

“So needy for me, so perfect,” Tommy purred out as he meet the dark eyes looking back at him.

He pushed a third finger in and could feel Isaac’s body quiver with need. His own fingers being clamped together as Tommy worked them in and out of Isaac’s body. Tommy twisted them one final time, rubbing over Isaac’s prostate before slipping them out. He grabbed the lube to slick himself up and leaned down to kiss Isaac.

“Love you so much,” Tommy whispered into Isaac’s ear as he slid into him. He felt Isaac’s legs wrap around his hips pulling him in closer as Isaac’s fingers dug half-moon marks into his back.

Tommy stilled and looked down at Isaac. His pupils were blown, his mouth was open and he was panting with need. He reached down, slipping his hands under Isaac’s shoulder to pull him into his lap.

“Need to feel you, your touch all over me,” Tommy panted out as he began thrusting into Isaac. Tommy was consumed with the feel of skin on skin as he thrusted into Isaac’s body. The skin he had been denied for so long, so much longer than he had since they moved in together.

“Need you, always,” Isaac gasped out as Tommy slammed into him hitting his prostate just right.

Tommy thrust into Isaac harder until he couldn’t hold the man on his lap anymore. They both fell to the bed as Tommy changed the angle, his hips snapping harder and faster as Isaac’s body clenched around his. He knew Isaac was close and barely got his hand wrapped around his cock before Isaac was coming with a shout. Tommy kept thrusting into him through his orgasm chasing his own. With one final thrust, he was coming hard, moaning out Isaac’s name.

Tommy collapsed onto Isaac when his arms gave out. He slipped out as he moved to lay next to Isaac, both of them too exhausted to move. They laid there, bodies touching as they came down from their orgasms and finally were breathing normally. Isaac moved slightly so he could look Tommy in his eyes.

“Love you so much,” he whispered against Tommy’s lips before pressing them softly together. They laid there sharing lazy kisses until the feeling of sweat, paint and drying come was too much for Tommy.

“C’mon, let’s go shower, babe. I wanna get you in bed to sleep, too, tonight.”

Tommy knew he would have to share Isaac with the rest of the world in the morning, but for now it was all about them and the touches they got to share. He knew there would be another hotel for them to run away to again, he just hoped it was sooner rather than later.


End file.
